


HP Drabbles

by MissSparklingWriter



Series: Fandom Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparklingWriter/pseuds/MissSparklingWriter
Summary: Various drabbles set in canon, outside canon and all across the various eras. Enjoy!
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fandom Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674793
Kudos: 3





	1. The Unicorn

“Severus, we’re not supposed to be in here.” Lily whispered into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. 

She saw the movement of her best friend’s head, as if he was looking back at her. “We’re not going too far in,” he whispered back. 

Lily’s heartbeat drummed louder inside her chest yet she kept moving after Severus. 

Snap! A noise to the right burst suddenly from the quiet of the forest. Lily’s scream died in her throat as a young unicorn gracefully stepped out from behind some trees, its coat gleaming ivory in the moonlight, undisturbed by Lily’s quickly muffled scream. 


	2. Space and Nargles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Draco reflect

“The nargles have all fled this mistletoe,” Luna murmured in her dreamy voice. “I suppose they’ve all done their work here.”

Draco cast the wilting plant a brief look. He looked out to the misty grounds beyond the doorway. The first chill of winter had silenced everything and ushered the students into the welcoming warmth of the castle. The two professors continued to watch the drifting blanket of cloud. Draco had lost all comprehension for whatever a nargle was but Luna’s presence was soothing.

Views like this helped. The sight of so much light and spaciousness chased away the remembrance the stifling halls of Malfoy Manor. 

Draco’s hands found Luna’s.


End file.
